


Wrong Number

by puzzleden



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [13]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Short One Shot, Telephone Calls, mention of rape, nothing like that happens but thought I'd give the warning at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Emmy wakes up from her drunken stupor to find her supposed friends have deserted her.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Wrong Number

She was absolutely livid. She was deserted all alone after her “friends” decided it was hilarious to leave her behind whilst she was drunk and vulnerable…in a club, of all places! Emmy was thannkful that the bartender kept a good eye on her the whole time, otherwise she could have been in a major bind.

“Don’t worry about it, hun. If anything, we barkeeps have a responsibility to make sure no one gets into any harm when these things happen,” the woman said understandably, “Wanna call a friend to pick you up?”

And she accepted with no hesitation. She had quite a few choice words for each one of her so-called friends. Her hands shook as she dialed what she was sure to be one of their phone numbers.

She listened as it ringed once. Then twice.

Someone picked up then. Before they could even speak, she started.

“What the hell was that about!? Leaving me to get ganged up on in some club? Is that funny to you? You said you’d drive us home if something happened!”

Her throat burned as she held in as much raw emotions as she could to no avail.

“Don’t you even know what would have happened if someone wasn’t there? I could have been fucked senseless without even knowing it! I could…I could have been _raped_ …”

The person on the other end finally spoke upon recognizing the strangled, pleading voice. “…Emmy!? Emmy is that you? Where are you?”

She was glad she was only on the phone, she didn’t want her own boss and close friend to see the shock and fear on her face. He was the last person she wanted to hear this deplorable story.

In a hurried and panicked tone, she blurted“ S-Sorry! Ohmygodwrongnumber!”

Layton was beside himself when he heard her. She never sounded like this before. “Please, don’t hang up on me!” He added softly, “Please.”

There was complete quiet, save some breathing until she answered, “O-Ok…”

His shoulders relaxed only slightly. He realized he was potentially dealing with an unsettled woman recovering from her hangover, from what he heard. Despite his position, he felt… angry. Well, wouldn’t anyone be? To hear that someone took advantage of someone else’s trust? Strangely enough, his indignation was even more present, knowing that this happened to someone as close as Emmy. He needed to see that she was doing fine, and that she’s safe at home.

His voice didn’t betray his true feelings. “Where are you? I hope you don’t mind, but I’m picking you up to bring you to your home. Now, preferably.”

Emmy barely muttered her location as he took note of it. He made her promise that she wouldn’t move from where she was and that she would tell as much as she felt comfortable doing.

If he could do anything, he would make sure that something like this never happened again.


End file.
